Old lovers, one drunken night
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Sarah Becker and Randy Orton have both been married to other people for several years. When they're alone one night what will happened?


Sarah Becker was very happy with her life. She now had a husband and two children. Her name was no longer Sarah Becker. It was Sarah Cena. She'd been married to John Cena for six years. They had two daughters. Millie was four and Nancy was two. Randy Orton was also married now to a woman named Samantha. They had a daughter to her name was Alanna she was three. After the last time they were together eight years ago Sarah decided to break off her affair with Randy for good. It took some time but eventually Randy finally understood that it was over and moved on. Sarah had just finished up with Stephanie. She went to John's locker room.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Mommy." Mille said.

"Hi sweetie." Sarah said. "Were you and your sister good for daddy?"

"Yeah." "Daddy won."

"I know I saw."

"Ready to go?" John said.

"Yeah let's get outta here." They started walking down the hall. "Do you have the keys?"

"No I gave them to you."

"Shit I think I left them in Steph's office." "You guys go ahead I'll be right there."

She went to Stephanie's office got the keys and relocked the door. When she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Sorry Randy."

"That's ok." "It's been awhile."

"I wish I had more time to talk but John and the kids are waiting for me."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later Sarah was sitting in her hotel room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sarah it's Stephanie." "I need you to come to the next state early." "I need you to come tomorrow." "I'm renegotiating Randy's Orton's contract."

"It'll just be the three of us?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Sarah was watching the weather. It said a few snow flurries were expected where she was going. She had to get everything prepared for the meeting. Stephanie was taking a later flight. When Sarah's plane landed the snow had really picked up. They were saying it was a blizzard. Sarah barely made it to the hotel. The roads were bad from the storm. As she was walking in her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sarah it's Stephanie." "I'm not gonna be able to make it until the storm lets up in Chicago they closed that airport."

"So you'll be here tomorrow most likely?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." She walked up to the front desk. "Sarah." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi."

"I have some bad news I just got off the phone with Stephanie the Chicago airport's snowed in she can't make it until tomorrow."

"That sucks."

"She'll be here tomorrow." She looked at the woman behind the front desk. "Hi I'm checking in, Sarah Cena."

"Sorry we don't have a reservation under that name."

"What?" "That's impossible."

"We have one room left it's the honeymoon suite."

"What choice do I have I'll take it." She paid for the room. Randy stepped up to the desk.

"Hi I have a reservation, Randy Orton."

"I'm sorry sir that name doesn't seem to be in the computer."

"Are you kidding me?" "What kind of a hotel is this?" "First you lose my friend's reservation, now you lose mine."

"Hey Randy." Sarah said. "If you don't mind sleeping on the couch we can share my room."

"Ok thanks."

They went up to the room. It was a very romantic setup. Bottles of champagne everywhere, candles everywhere and a huge bed. They didn't have anything to do and they couldn't go anywhere because the weather was to bad. They were sitting on the couch.

"How's your family doing?" Randy asked.

"Good." "How's Alanna?"

"Great." "How are your kids?"

"Great." "They're getting so big."

"You make beautiful babies."

"So do you."

It was night now.

"Wanna play poker Sarah I have some cards in my bag?"

"Sure." They moved to a table in the room sitting acrossed from each other. They played for about a half hour.

"Since it's here I'm gonna have champagne." "Do you want some?"

"Yeah."

They kept playing and drinking. An hour passed they were both pretty drunk.

"Sarah let's make the next hand interesting." Randy said.

"Interesting how?"

"Next person who loses a hand strips off something."

"You're on."

"What do you got?"

"Full house."

"Damn all I have is two pair."

"I guess you strip then." "Lose the shirt." He took his shirt. They started the next hand.

"Flush."

"I got nothing."

"You lose your shirt." She took off her shirt. They played some more. Eventually she was just in her bra and panties and Randy was in his boxers. "You know I forgot a sexy body you have."

"Yours is still pretty sexy to."

"I don't know about you but seeing you like this is bringing back memories for me."

"Yeah we used to get pretty hot."

"Like the elevator and my couch and Stephanie's desk and my car." "My bed, your bed, good times." She stood up and started walking towards the baloney. "Where are you going?"

"I wanna look at the stars." She went out on the baloney. Randy was behind her. "They're beautiful."

"So are you." "Come on it's freezing out here." They went back inside. Randy was rubbing her arms to warm her up. They kissed and back to the wall. It grew passionate quickly. He undid her bra. Breaking from her lips he kissed her down her neck to the center of chest, where he stayed as he moved his hands down and pulled down her panties. She moaned and pulled down his boxers. He came back up to her lips and they kissed. She felt his hand inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "It's been a long time since I've heard you do that." He mumbled against her lips. "Sounds as good as I remember." "Does it feel as good as you remember?" "Yes, mmmm." She moaned. He took his hand out and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped into her. They both moaned and started to move. "Mmmm, Sarah you feel so, amazing." He groaned. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, Randy, more." He went faster. "Tell me Sarah." "What?" "You know what, tell me you're mine." He groaned as they kissed. "I'm yours." She moaned. "Again." "I'm yours." "Again." "I'm yours, oh my god ohhh Randy." She moaned giving in. "Mmmmm, Sarah." Randy groaned giving in.


End file.
